


Extra Credit

by officialdipperpines



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Orgasm Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialdipperpines/pseuds/officialdipperpines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Quicksilver gets it on with a certain coffee-guzzling history professor.</p>
<p>(self inserts are ok when its with a really minor character right)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

Okay. I know I like to talk all big and brag about sex and whatnot, and how I’ve taken a 10-inch dildo in one try, (which is NOT TRUE, by the way [besides, the only dildo I have is like 5 inches]) but I’ve never actually had sex. Until last Friday, that is. I’m sure you know where I’m going with this. Take a seat and I’ll tell you how I lost my virginity, and got a little extra credit, if you know what I mean.

It all started that Friday afternoon, in my last class of the day. Doctor Oobleck’s history class. Now, I know a lot of people like to complain about him, and say shit like ‘he talks too fast’ or ‘his lectures are too long’, but I personally find him and his mannerisms rather…attractive. I mean, Goodwitch and Ozpin are both pretty hot in their own right, but they’re both totally out of my league.

Anyways, it was Friday, and everyone was tired and ready to go back to their dorms until dinnertime rolled around. Except for me of course, I only get tired at night. (this can be both a blessing and a curse) The last bell of the day had just rung. “Alright everyone, have a good weekend, and be sure to complete those worksheets on the history of Vacuo I gave you. And just a reminder you stop by anytime after class for extra credit.” Oobleck announced quickly. Everyone started filing out the door. I grabbed my books and scurried out after them. 

I ran back to my team’s dorm as fast as my frustratingly short legs could carry me. I opened the door and threw my books on my bed. Autumn was my only teammate that was present at the moment, and she looked a little concerned. “What’s got you in such a hurry, Quicksilver?” I’ll admit that up until this point I hadn’t really revealed what had me in a hurry. Don’t worry, you’ll find out soon, if you haven’t figured it out already. 

“Just gonna do something I should’ve done a while ago. Hopefully I’ll be back soon. If I’m not, just tell Sesleria and Alder I’m studying in the library. Don’t wait up, bye!” I dashed out the door as quickly as I had come in.

“You better not try anything! I’ve seen how you look at Oobleck!” Well duh, anyone with eyes could see my particular fondness for the guy. Autumn’s yelling became fainter as I ran farther. Sheesh, that girl has always had a stick up her ass about something. All her yelling’s gonna do is get Goodwitch stomping down here again, and no one wants that. It’d be the second time this week.

I’ll be honest with you, I’m not really sure what came over me that day. Maybe I was just feeling particularly adventurous, or maybe faunus mating season really is more than just a myth. (oh shit, did I forget to mention I’m a faunus? Sorry about that. I’m a shark. I’ve got some really sharp teeth! And these weird gill thingies on my neck.) But whatever reason it was, I was pretty hot and bothered either way. And who better to relieve my ache with than the hottest professor at Beacon? (I may be a bit biased.)

When I finally made my way to his room, I was quite literally huffing and puffing. I was made for swimming, not walking! I slowly pushed open the door, half-expecting to not see him there. Fortunately, he was! He was reading a book titled _A Brief History of Dust._

“Miss Pistix! I wouldn’t expect to see you so late! Have you come for your extra credit assignment? In all honesty I don’t even think you need it! You’re practically at the top of my class!” He put down his book and made his way over to me. I have to admit, the guy does talk a lot. Not that I’m complaining.

“Actually…” I inched slightly closer to him. “I was thinking we could do a different type of assignment.” Damn, I’m smooth.

“I’m not sure I know you mean, my dear! Are you talking about something like a research paper? Or perhaps a more creative project?”

“No, the thing I have in mind is much more…active.” I started to lower my eyelids, for the classic ‘bedroom eyes’ look.

“I’m listening.”

“Let me ask you something, doctor. Have you ever had sex with a faunus?”

He looked (unsurprisingly) taken aback by this. I have to admit I’ve seen him as quite the prude, but maybe he’s got some kinky tricks up his sleeve.

Nonetheless, he gathered his composure after a few moments. “N-no, I can’t say I have. But that was an incredibly inappropriate and irrelevant thing to-“

“Well now’s your chance.” I toyed with the hem of my uniform skirt. I was kinda surprised that with all his talking about faunus history and culture and such, he had never actually got it on with one.

He seemed confused for a moment, then the realization dawned on him. “N-no! If Ozpin were to find out I’ve been copulating with a student, I could lose my job! Nevermind the fact that I don’t even know if you’re legal!”

“Oh I don’t think Ozpin would mind. I’ve heard some… _interesting_ things about him.” Like that one rumor floating around that he had a threesome with Goodwitch and a student. “And about me being legal, last I checked, I was eighteen, and a third-year.”

He stopped to consider my offer. I was getting impatient. “So, what you say? Would you like to swim with this shark? It could be a learning experience, for both you and me.”

I could see his façade crumbling. Guess he really does get off on learning. He sighed. “I suppose it could be enjoyable…Haven’t had much ‘action’ in a while anyway.” As I had expected. 

It was a good thing he said yes when he did. I was practically about to rip his clothes off myself. I really need to learn how to keep my faunus instincts in check.

“Just a word of warning, my dear…” He adopted a more serious tone. “Once I get going, it’s almost impossible to get me to stop. And I don’t mean to boast, but I can keep going for hours. Are you sure you still want to do this?”

I giggled. “Oh, I don’t think that’ll be a problem. I can be quite the animal as well.” Geddit? You know, because I’m… oh forget it.

I grabbed him by his tie and led him over to his desk. “Wait here, I just remembered something I need to do.” I walked back to the door and locked it. _Perfect._ I wouldn’t want anyone bothering us, especially another professor.

I strode back to his desk once again. “Now the _real_ fun can begin.” I purred. I knelt down in front of his crotch and started to unzip his pants.

“Wait.” I looked up at him curiously. What now? 

He grabbed his thermos and took a huge swig. _So that’s why he said he has so much energy._ “Now I’m ready.” He grinned.

I let out a small chuckle. _Fuck Ozpin, this guy is everything I want and more._ I finished unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, and pulled down his undergarments. 

Whoa. I had never seen a dick in real life before, but you didn’t have to be a penis expert to tell that this one was pretty great. Wasn’t too long, wasn’t too thick. It was like it was made for me. He wasn’t fully erect yet, but I didn’t intend for him to stay that way. I was just about to take him in my mouth when I was interrupted again.

“Er, watch the teeth, my dear. I certainly don’t want to be bitten…there.” Oh. Right. You get so used to having what’s pretty much a set of knives in your mouth, that you don’t even notice they’re there.

“Sorry, doctor.” I was kind of surprised he was letting me take so much control. I was sure that would all change, though.

I decided to just start with my hands. I stroked his shaft a bit, and it began to ‘rise to the challenge’, so to speak. (I really need to stop making these horrible jokes.)

_Oh, now we’re talkin’._ I looked up at Oobleck. “Ya holdin’ up alright there, doc?” He was breathing pretty heavily, and a faint blush tinted his cheeks. “I’ll take that as a yes.” I said with a smirk.

_Okay Quicksilver, time to put that tongue to work._ I ran said tongue along his tip, and made extra sure not to let my teeth touch it when it popped it in my mouth. That’s when he finally decided to make some noise. His low grunts and moans turned me on even more.

I took him in as far as I could, (It was at that moment I realized I was not a deepthroat kind of gal.) pulled back, and did it again! And again! _I knew all that porn watching would pay off someday._

I continued like this, until…

“Miss Pistix, I’m getting close…” Oh, this was perfect!

I immediately halted all movement and removed his dick from my mouth as gently as I could. “Thanks for letting me know, doc.” I gave him the smuggest grin I could muster.

“Miss Pistix…aren’t you going to continue?” He looked really anxious, and I don’t blame him.

“Of course I am! We’re just getting to the fun part!” I hooked my thumbs down the sides of my skirt. “Would you like to do the honors?”

Oobleck took one look at his still-raging erection and pulled my skirt and panties down to my ankles. He started to get a really hungry look in his eyes. “Over the desk. Now.”

_Now that’s hot._ “Getting feisty, are we?” I complied, and stuck out my ass as much as I could. I love being a tease.

“I honestly doubt an old man like you could go as long as you said you could.” I will admit I was being a bit cruel.

“Young lady, I’ll have you know I am at the ripe age of thirty-three.” Huh. He looks a lot older.

He reached for his thermos once again, and when I saw him take a particularly long swig of coffee, I knew things were about to get really good, really fast. Good thing, because my loins were practically on fire.

“Uh…you wouldn’t happen to have a condom lying around, would you?” I didn’t really feel like getting pregnant at this point in my life.

“Not to worry, my dear, it’s nearly impossible for a human to get a faunus pregnant, due to our biological differences.” Well this was news to me.

“Great! So can we fuck already?”

He responded with merely a nod. He gripped my hips for leverage, and his dick finally found its way inside me. Right off the bat I loved how he filled me up so perfectly. It really was like he was made for me. He started off slowly, (as every gentleman should) but gradually started to pick up speed. Jesus Christ, he wasn’t kidding when he said he went fast and hard.

“Are you doing alright, Miss Pistix?”

“You bet your thermos I am. This feels amazing.” He leaned forward and nibbled my ear a little. Fondled my breasts. Kissed the weird gill thingies on my neck. It’s the little things, ya know? But the hottest part was still his moaning. I swore he had come like three times already, but he just kept going. 

And then it happened. My first orgasm. (with another living being, that is) It was indescribable. It was like pure shot of ecstasy. But luckily for me, that was just the first of many…  
~~~  
After what seemed like an eternity, (a pleasure-filled eternity) Oobleck started to slow down. At this point we must’ve both come well over ten times. 

He then stopped completely, and I started to hear what sounded like…snoring?

“Holy shit, did you fall asleep? That’s…pretty cute, actually.” But I still had to wake him up. How else was he gonna get home? But before I did so, I looked at the clock. I promptly gasped. Two hours. We had been fucking for two hours. _My teammates must be worried sick about me…_

I gently shook Oobleck awake, and he started to come to his senses. “I-I’m so sorry Miss Pistix, my dear! I must have dozed off, coffee only lasts so long…” He pulled out of me with an audible _pop._  
Wow. That…was a lot of cum. I tried to keep it in the best I could, but there was still quite a bit spilling out. _I’m gonna need to take fifty showers to feel clean after this._

“You have nothing to apologize for, doctor. I had a great time. And I trust you did, as well?” I scurried to pull my skirt and panties back up, while the professor in question buttoned and zipped up his pants.

“Dare I say you might just be the best lay I’ve ever had. It’s so hard to find someone who can…keep up with me. Now run along to your teammates, they’re probably wondering where you’ve been. I’ll clean up this mess.”

“Yeah, they probably are…” I got up to leave, but not before planting a small kiss on his cheek. “Have a great weekend, doctor.” I opened the door and started to book it back my dorm, but failed to notice how wobbly my legs were up until this point. I promptly stumbled and fell. _Looks like I’ll be getting there later than expected._  
~~~  
Once I finally got to my team’s shared dorm, I opened the door and shouted to anyone who could hear me.

“GUESS WHO JUST FUCKED THE HOTTEST PROFESSOR AT BEACON!”

“Oh my god Quicksilver, I told you not to try anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't the best piece of work, but it's the best thing I could shit out within a 24-hour period. Go easy on the criticism, this is my first time posting here.


End file.
